As features and applications of electronic devices such as smart phones are improved, users are increasingly more willing to bring their electronic devices with them during travel. For example, users often have electronic devices in the car when commuting or on their person when exercising. Various applications exist to modify certain operating modes of electronic devices based on the state or condition of the electronic devices. For example, an electronic device may recognize when its user is in a meeting and may silence incoming calls and/or auto reply to missed calls.
In some cases, an electronic device may recognize when it is being transported, such as when it is in a vehicle. In these situations, the electronic device may modify its operating mode by audibly reciting text messages and identifications of incoming callers, or initiating audio playback when the vehicle is in motion. However, there are situations in which the electronic device is being transported by a vehicle but its user may not want certain of these features. For example, the user may not want audible text message recitation when the user is traveling via public transportation. Current techniques in electronic devices are not able to distinguish when the electronic device is being transported via private transportation (e.g., a user's vehicle) from when the electronic device is being transported via public transportation (e.g., a train).
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for techniques and analyses to distinguish between certain modes of transportation.